Seduction?
by ghostwriter000
Summary: Not quite PWP, but getting close. Jack attempts to get with Riddick. Probably a bit OOC. Enjoy!


Jack brushed her hair a final time before tying it up in a high ponytail. The skirt she wore was short, no doubt about it, showing off her toned calves and shapely thighs that ran for days before disappearing into ankle boots with a three inch heel. Her top was black, just as dark as the skirt, a tight fitting T-shirt that dipped into a low V-neck, showing off a bit of her chest. She took another shot of whisky before applying a bit of lipstick.

She felt silly. This was not the normal Jack. All dressed up with makeup, hair shining and pulled back. Lipstick? Mascara? All wrong. She felt alien and awkward, but it was time. Time to finally get his attention. She knew how he liked his women. Shapely, Amazonian women who could handle his rage and strength along with entertain him with their tempting bodies. She had very little of that to offer, but she was going to use what she had to get what she wanted. As she messed with her makeup for a fifth time, she heard the front door open.

"Where are you going?"

Riddick turned around, looking up the stairs to see Jack staring back. He turned to lean against the door to their little house, one they had rented for their stay in the area. He could sense something was off, and looking at her face, he knew he was about to find out what exactly was on Jack's mind. He crossed his powerful, muscled arms against his chest and arched an eyebrow as he said, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, maybe I want to come with? I could use a little fun."

He pushed off of the door, bracing his feet on the floor and causing his shirt to shift and mold against his pecs. His all black outfit clung to his muscles, underlining his massive size and highlighting his every move while showing nothing. The sight made her lose her train of thought. He laughed, his deep voice rumbling through her chest, sending a shiver up her spine. 'I don't think you'd like this trip. I'm looking for a little," he smirked, "female accompaniment."

She frowned. He always did this. Anytime they stayed in an area for more than a few days, he would eventually go out and seek 'female accompaniment', coming back smelling of perfume and alcohol. Not this time. She took a step down a stair, lowering her eyelids into a sultry stare. "Maybe I can help," she cooed.

Riddick stared at her, fighting a laugh at her attempt at a sultry voice. It sounded scripted, rehearsed. He could smell the faint aroma of arousal mixed with other scents. Fear. Determination. A slight haze of alcohol. He noticed the tight clothes, the makeup, and the heels. "She must have been planning this for a while," he thought. She bit her lip, crossing her arms under her bust to pull his attention upward. She winked her long, black lashes at him. His eyes lingered on hers as he said, "You don't know what you're saying, kid."

She took another step down. "Yes, I do. I know what you're looking for. I have it right here." She languidly slid her hand from her chest to her hip, smiling.

"Right there, huh?" he mumbled, rubbing his chin. "I'll be the judge of that." He leisurely made his way to the light switch, then cut the lights, bathing the area in darkness. Jack blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She heard Riddick remove his goggles, then saw his mercury eyes resting on her face. She slowly shifted her weight to one foot, cocking her hip out to the side and waited. He studied her face, staring into her eyes, a silent challenge, daring her to look away. She met his strong gaze for a minute, but her nerves got the best of her and forced her eyes from his, shooting off into the corner behind him. He grinned, then let his eyes slide across her body, letting her truly feel where he looked.

Her face felt unnaturally hot, her stomach in an uproar of nerves warring with desire. His eyes rested on her chest for a few moments, making her squirm, feeling slight tingles of uneasiness drift into her chest. Her nipples beaded under his raw gaze, tingling with the need for his touch. Half of her prayed that he couldn't tell. The other half knew nothing escaped his senses. Judging from the quick glance up to her face and his satisfied smirk, he noticed. His eyes slid down to her flat stomach, drifting across her hips. She squirmed under his scrutiny, feeling her stomach jump as his eyes burned a trail down her body. She shifted her weight to the other foot as his eyes traveled below her navel. His lips curled into an erotic smile as he focused on her skirt.

His silence was unnerving. The whisky haze that had propelled Jack out of her room was quickly dissipating, leaving her stranded and sober, attempting to seduce an evidently very horny Riddick. She bit her lip and slid her hands from under her bust to hug at her sides. Riddick could smell the change in her emotions, much of the determination and arousal being replaced with nervousness and tinges of fear. He finished his trip down her body, thoroughly enjoying her long, shapely legs and returned his gaze to her face before saying, "As much as I appreciate this little show, I don't think you have what I want." Jack's eyes widened. "I'll see you later, kid. Don't wait up."

As he turned to leave, Jack ran back to her room and locked the door. She felt a familiar hot pressure building behind her eyes, but ignored it. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She knew what her chances were of getting him to stay. Slim to none. She was still the same scrawny kid from years ago in his eyes, even now, when she had very clearly developed into a woman. Her eyes focused on her mirror as she evaluated her appearance. She rose to stand before it, examining her reddening eyes framed by black eye makeup. She also saw red lips, the faint outline of her nipples, flushed skin and could feel the now uncomfortable dampness between her legs. "Damn him!" she cursed as turned from the mirror. He didn't even have to use his special senses to tell how he could affect her. And yet he still turned her down.

She pulled off her top, stripping her thin lace bra away. The skirt was next. After rummaging through her room, she found and an old, worn T-shirt. One of his T-shirts. She pulled it over her head, mussing up her hair. The soft cloth caressed her skin, the faint scent of this body still lingering in the material, falling to just below her hips. She pulled out the ponytail, making a loose replacement at the base of her head, pieces escaping in every which way and loose around her face. In the bathroom, she prepared for bed, removing her makeup, scrubbing until her skin was clean and warm. Her eyes, which had been coated with black liner and mascara, now were wide and clear, allowing her to rub her eyes to soothe the pressure. She was still rubbing when she reached her bed. After turning off the lights she pushed her face into her cool pillow, finally letting the tears flow.

That's how he found her. He came back early, only gone for few hours. He slipped into her room silently. She was laying on her chest, her breasts pressed against the mattress temptingly, her face still buried in her pillow. The shirt covering her body bunched up over her hips, leaving her backside and panties on display. He groaned inwardly, moving closer to the bed. He could smell her anger, her disappointment. Somehow, he could tell the emotions weren't pointed toward him, but herself. He could smell his own scent covering her from the shirt she wore. The faint scent of arousal was still there. His eyes could even spot the remnants of a damp spot on her underwear. He felt his arousal stir to life, the feeling he thought had died a while ago fierce as ever.

He eased down onto her bed, careful not to jostle her peaceful, deep sleep. She shifted, rolling over to lie on her back. Soft, fleshy breasts rose and fell with her breathing. He licked his lips, watching the simple movement in rapt fascination. One hand curled delicately next to her head, its small size disguising her remarkable strength and agility. The other fell across her ribcage, gripping his shirt between the fingers. He leaned over her, bracketing her in his arms, careful to not touch or wake her. When her lips parted in a small breath, the plump lips forming a tempting O, Riddick cursed and left the room, accidentally slamming the door.

Jack woke to the sound, confused and dazed. Riddick's scent filled the room, drifting from her bed and through the air. Her memories rushed back to her, her disorientation slipping away, replaced with clarity of thought. She checked her watch. "Barely past one. There's no way he's back already," she thought. She sat up, glancing around the room. Cool, blue moonlight spilled through the window from one of the planet's many moons. She stood, closing the curtains, bathing the room in darkness. She stumbled through the dark to lock her door. The memory of Riddick's eyes ghosting over her form set her body aflame, desire nipping at her skin and heart in the darkness. She lied back down, clenching her hips in an attempt to soothe the flames between her thighs. The thought of his eyes focusing on her breasts caused her breasts to ache, the painfully sensitive sensation making her shift with discomfort.

From there, her imagination took flight, taking bits and pieces of her memories to create fantasies she had dreamed many times before, along with the new fodder from the past night. Before she realized it, her hand had slipped under the covers, heading for her aching center. The memory of him picking her up when she was injured was transformed to him picking her up to carry her to his bed. The image of him stripping his shirt over his head in the desert heat turned to him undressing for her enjoyment. Memories of him leaning over her in sparring practice turned to him suckling her heated skin and slipping between her thighs, his weight deliciously crushing against her smaller frame. The image of his eyes boring into hers was burned into her brain, one of the most exciting feelings she'd ever experienced.

"Ah!" Jack's voice echoed down the hall.

Riddick looked at his door, fighting against the urge to go to her and take her. He was angry. He knew he was wrong for teasing her earlier only to leave her standing alone. She was no longer a kid. Her body had long changed from the skinny little girl he once knew into the well-developed, strong young woman lying in the other room. One that he wanted to take for his own. He wanted her not only physically, but also emotionally, something that scared him more than anything else he'd encountered in this life. He loved the fight in her, the gentleness, the cunning nature she had, and her joy. But it wasn't right. She wasn't his to have. Just then, a harsh breath broke through his thoughts. He could hear her labored breath and smell her arousal, even in his room. He groaned, his eyes cutting through the pitch black room to stare at the blank ceiling. Her small gasps and cries made his erection throb and push painfully against his pants. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, taking deep, slow breaths. He could wait it out.

"R-Riddick."

His eyes snapped open. No, he couldn't. Not when she was calling his name, calling for his help to bring her to her release. His muscles clenched as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and headed down the hall to her room.

Jack panicked when she heard footsteps approaching her room. She pulled her bed sheet up over her head and rolled over, pretending to be asleep. Embarrassment overrode her arousal, as if a bucket had been dumped on her head, extinguishing the flames of her desire. She was focusing on slowing her heartbeat when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Jack?" No answer. "Jack, I know you're in there. And I know you're awake. Answer me."

Jack pulled the sheets tighter over her head.

"Come on, kid. I know where the key is. Answer me or I'm coming in. Now." He waited a few moments for an answer before opening the door and heading straight for her bed. He pulled the sheets from her grasp, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Come on Jack, I know you're awake."

She rolled onto her back, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

He grinned, his eyes shining in the darkness. "What do you think I want?"

She rolled her eyes and turned from him. "You turned me down already. I don't offer twice. Go away." The hurt bubbled in her voice through her bravado. Riddick's cocky grin turned into a frown. He grabbed her by the shoulder, but she jerked away, hunching her shoulders away from him.

"Jack, cut that shit out. I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, you jackass."

Riddick sighed, and then grabbed her by both shoulders, pulling her up to sit facing him. He could see clearly in the darkness her flushed cheeks, her puffy eyes, and the way her eyes refused to focus on his face, instead looking at the wall behind him. With the makeup and tight clothes gone, she looked like her old self, the Jack he'd come to know – and love. She began to pull away, but he held her steady, using just enough force to let her know she couldn't escape. After struggling for a few moments, she went limp, silently admitting defeat.

"What do you want?" Jack whispered, staring at her hands clasped in her lap. Riddick dropped his arms, slipping his hands over hers.

"Look at me." Jack pulled her eyes up to his, anger simmering just below the surface. "I was a jerk earlier." Silence. "A real jackass." She crooked an eyebrow, a silent question in her eyes. "I do…" Riddick started. Jack's breathing hitched, her eyes wide and innocent. He cleared his throat. "I want you. I want you bad." She blinked, diverting her eyes to the bed. He followed her eyes down, catching her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He leaned close, nuzzling her neck, and breathed deep, catching hints of anger, fear, embarrassment, and, to his pleasure, arousal. He pulled her onto his lap, her hips straddling his. "Come on Jack, I know you want me." She glanced up into his eyes, blinking owlishly. His lips brushed over hers. "You know you can't lie to me." His lips skimmed over her neck and brushed her ear as he said, "Your body tells me all I need to know." She sighed and absentmindedly ran her hands up his thick arms, feeling the muscles clench and pull with his every move.

"That's it," he said. His harsh voice scalded her, fanning the growing flames of her desire. Her hands ran over his chest, pulling a low, gravelly groan from his chest, one she could feel all through her body. He held himself still, allowing her to explore his body. She ran her fingers down the grooves of his abs, gasping when his stomach jumped under her touch. His thick, gruff voice reached into her body, making her shiver. "That's right, take what you want." She slid her arms back up around his neck. He stared at her, his eyes studying her flushed face. His hands slid around her waist, lacing on her back and pulling her close. "Take it," he breathed. After studying his face for a moment, she leaned in, brushing her lips against his in the lightest of kisses. He groaned, pulling her even closer, her hips fitted over his. When she shifted her hips, she could feel his hardness, tempting her to rock against him.

Not waiting for her to change her mind, he rocked against her, using her gasp as a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She froze in shock for a moment, but began to rock against him, the urgency of her movements stemming from his interruption of her earlier attempt at release. "That's it Jack, go for it," he said against her lips, his sinfully deep voice only spurring her on. "I want to see you fall apart." She screwed her eyes shut, rocking against him in earnest. He kissed her again, his hands now on her hips, rocking her back and forth, jerking up against her movements at random. She pulled her lips away, burying her head in his neck, breathing erratically and bucking against him. "Come on Jack, cum for me," he whispered, his hands now kneading her waist, pinching her skin.

Suddenly, Jack gasped, shaking uncontrollably and grinding down on his body. Heat raced through her body, a painful pleasure she'd never felt so powerfully, coating and filling every inch of her body with pulsing, liquid satisfaction. Her head fell back as short, harsh cries fell from her lips. Riddick brought her head back to his, drinking in her cries through a heated kiss. When the waves stopped violently wracking her body, she dropped her head to his shoulder, sucking in deep breaths of air in an attempt to gain control of her trembling form. When Riddick kissed her exposed neck, she jumped. She could feel his erection, still hot and hard, beneath her. He grinned. "Yep, I'm still here, babe." After pulling the shirt over her head, he rolled them over, laying her beneath his body. Her skin was tinged with a beautiful shade of pink, small trembles still washing over her body. Her eyes were closed in an attempt to control her breathing. "Jack," he said. Her eyes popped open. "Don't bother. I'm nowhere near done with you."

Before she could speak, he leaned down and captured a puckered nipple between his lips, suckling hard, drawing the soft skin into his mouth in pulsating sucks for what seemed like an eternity. She chanted his name as he moved to the other nipple, kneading her thoroughly attended breast with one hand as the other braced next to her head. When she was squirming with pleasure, Riddick moved to kiss her neck, one hand disappearing beneath her back to draw her closer. He made his way down her body, kissing and nipping at any spot of skin he found, drawing his tongue across her heated skin. When he nudged his head between her thighs, Jack's hand gripped his shoulder. "Riddick," she whispered.

"I've got you, just relax," he murmured. Kissing the inside of her thigh, he dragged her underwear down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he pulled one of her hands down to her waist, lacing her fingers in his and positioning her legs over his shoulders. When his tongue made contact, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. He lapped at her gently, letting her desire grow slowly. The taste of her was exquisite, something he doubted he would ever grow tired of. She jerked against his tongue. He squeezed her hand. It felt like he was squeezing her heart. The stroke of his tongue became harder, each take sending a stinging shot of pleasure up her body. His tongue settled near her slit, sliding gently over the opening. His hand gripped hers tightly as his tongue slipped into her passage. A sharp scream escaped her lips.

"Oh my God," she moaned, rocking against his mouth. After loving her with his tongue, his lips settled over her clit, sucking harshly. His free hand drifted from her thigh to stroke her tender flesh, teasing her entrance with light passes. "Riddick," she sighed. He smirked against her skin, pushing a long, thick finger past her opening. Her back arched off of the bed. He closed his eyes in concentration as he continued his dual assault, stroking and sucking her intimately. He pushed a second finger in to join the first, her tight passage stretching to accommodate his demanding fingers. She jerked again, her hips going wild against his lips. Her thighs closed around his head, as if he had sprung a trap. Knowing he had found her pleasure point, he continued to stroke her deeply, now running his tongue over her clit in random patterns. Finally, her body went stiff as her orgasm hit, sending her over the edge. She moaned long and low, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed. Riddick continued to stroke her as she came down from her high.

When she fell back to earth, she whispered "Riddick." He raised his head, his mercury eyes settling on hers. "I… I want you there." He cocked his head, resting his chin on her pelvis.

He gave her a cocky grin and said, "I'm already here."

She blushed. "Not your fingers. _You_." She tugged at his hand. The look of vulnerability in the usually strong woman before him tugged at his heart, making him feel things he hadn't felt in years, maybe ever. He rose up, climbing onto the bed and dragging her back towards the headboard along with him with one arm. She pulled his heavy body down onto hers, loving the feel of his heavy body weighing down against hers. She felt warm. Safe. Happy. He kissed her, sharing a long, thorough kiss, one that left her throbbing body feeling drunk and lethargic. He smiled against her neck, covering it with open mouth kisses. He pushed her thighs apart, nudging his hips between them. He settled above her face to face, her eyes now meeting his without fear, but with desire.

She felt his head at her entrance and pushed her hips up, urging him to take her. "Come on big guy, do it." she urged, her smile evident in her voice. "Fill me up."

He quirked an eyebrow at her before saying, "You asked for it," and then drove into her body. He pumped long and hard, reveling in her hot tightness. So tight. It was as if she'd never been touched. He watched her breasts bounce under him, loving the sight. He leaned down to capture one in his mouth. One of his hands slipped beneath her to cup her bottom, forcing her back up against his thrusts. He began to drive into her body with more urgency, feeling the familiar pleasure rush through his veins. He'd been on edge for so long, it wouldn't take much to get him off. Her hands trembled as they ran along his arms and shoulders. He looked down at her face and saw her pained expression.

Immediately, he knew what had happened. She lay still beneath him, her jaw held tight. He stared down at her in disbelief. "You're a…"

She let out a pained laugh. "Yep." She attempted to laugh again, but the harsh look on his face stopped her. She blanched and said, "Don't worry about it." He began to roll off of her, his expression angry and severe, but she clung to him, wincing at his every movement. "Stop!" He froze, not wanting to cause her more pain. His stunned expression allowed her to push him down onto his back.

She began to ride him, ignoring her own discomfort, but Riddick stopped her. He pulled her down into his arms, still intimately connected. She began to rock against him, drawing a strangled gasp from his lips. His hands went to still her hips, but she swatted them away. "This, this doesn't hurt. I want to see you Riddick, don't stop me." She looked deep into his eyes. "Please." He lay back on the bed, his chest heaving powerfully, lifting her up and down.

Seeing the pain of rejection in her eyes, he stopped fighting. "Don't hurt yourself," he said, closing his eyes. She leaned forward, kissing his lips sweetly. She braced her hands on his shoulders and began to rock back and forth slowly, watching his face.

"Open your eyes," she whispered, sliding slightly up and down on his cock. He groaned, but complied. The sight before him was heavenly. Her hair had fallen loosely around her face, framing her strained expression of concentration. A fine sheen of sweat covered her dusted pink body, showing the strain on her small frame. She looked like a fallen angel, straining to find its way back to heaven. Her breasts swayed with her every move, bouncing slightly as she came down on him. Her eyes ghosted over his body as she licked her lips, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth when her eyes met his. All for him. His hands slid over her thighs and up her sides, bringing her face back down to him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled them over, placing her under him. She watched his face as he slowly pumped in and out of her. His face was tight; his breath coming in short, hot, rough blasts across her skin. She kissed whatever part of him she could reach – his arms, his chest, his face. The bands of muscle in his arms tightened as he neared his release. Her eyes went wide as she watched his thrusts become more urgent and erratic. The concentration on his face was a beautiful sight, overriding the pain she felt from his assault on her body. She dragged her fingers down his arms, her nails lightly scoring his skin. "Come on, I can handle it," she breathed out. He ducked down, his face pressed against her neck as he flooded her with a low moan. She could feel the muscles of his back and arms muscles tighten and release with each spurt of his seed deep within her.

She dragged her arms across his back, enjoying the slight trembles running through his body. "That was amazing."

He raised his head. "You didn't get off."

She laughed and said, "I already did. Twice! I think I'll survive."

He slid his hand down her body, seeking her center. When he made contact, she jerked away.

"Please, don't." Her hand closed around his, tugging it upwards and holding it to her breasts. "It's… I'm sore." His eyes looked angry and ashamed as he pulled away from her. "No, don't leave. It's not that bad. Just stay." He began to move away, but she climbed atop him, pushing him by the chest into the mattress. "I'm not that hurt, I can still kick your ass. I'm just sore, you dumbass." He rolled his eyes and pulled her down against his chest, smiling into her hair.

"You know you'd lose that bet."

Yawning, she said, "We'll see," as she dosed off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to Riddick sitting at the edge of the bed, his back to her. She tried to fake sleep, but it was too late.

"I know you're up."

She yawned and sat up, stretching like a cat. The sheet fell away from her body, exposing her breasts and a small love bite on her neck. "Yeah, I'm up."

"We need to talk," Riddick said, glancing over his shoulder. His voice was deadly serious. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay. At least let me brush my teeth and stuff." He nodded solemnly and turned away from her. His back was tense, but she didn't dare touch him. She knew how dangerous he was when he's angry.

A few minutes later, she came back, freshly showered, still in her towel. She jumped when she saw he was still in the same spot, sitting on her bed. She held the towel tight to her as she rummaged through her drawer for a clean pair of underwear and some shorts. When she had gathered her clothes, she headed back toward the bathroom, but his voice stopped her.

"I've already seen everything, no need to hide now." The teasing statement didn't match the somber tone of his voice. In a flash, he was in front of her, shutting the door and pulling her toward the bed. To her surprise, he patted the spot next to her, not even looking at her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She hugged the towel tighter to her frame, watching his profile as he spoke. She looked at the floor. "If you knew, would you have gone through with it?" He was silent. "That's what I thought. I wanted..." She paused, struggling for her words. "I wanted you and you wanted me, so why let something like that stand in the way?"

He turned to her, his voice tight. "Because it would have been a hell of a lot different if I'd known what I was doing to you." He glanced at a bruise on her thigh, where he'd gripped her. "Less painful."

"It was perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Exactly what I wanted. I didn't want you to handle me with kiddy gloves, I wanted the whole thing. I regret nothing about it, and neither should you."

He groaned and strolled across the room. After a few moments of silence he said, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you too bad?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl now, remember? Just sore all over." She winced as she shifted her legs. He strode over to her, leaning his hands on her knees.

"Don't you dare pull a stupid stunt like that on me again," he said, gripping her knee tightly and staring her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure I can, considering that it's pretty much a one time deal." He slapped her thigh chidingly, making her laugh. "I won't. I promise." She leaned forward and kissed his nose.

He relaxed and sat next to her, a small smile on his face. "You know, it's not always like that. It usually feels good." He looked at her with a devilish grin. "Really good."

She couldn't help but smile back. "I believe you, but I'm a little sore for a repeat performance."

He laughed and leaned back on his elbows. "I owe you an orgasm."

She frowned. "That would make it 3 to 1."

"It sounds like a good ratio to me." She laughed, leaning against his shoulder.

"How exactly are you going to do that, old man?"

He smiled and said, "Let me show you." Her thighs slid shut in anxiety, the soreness still there. He frowned at her action. "What happened to being a big girl?" He pushed back up against the headboard and motioned for her to join him. She climbed between his legs, settling with her back to his chest. He slid his powerful arms down around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You see, it's not all about the pussy." She laughed, elbowing him in the side. "So you want to play dirty? Okay. I can be dirty." His deep voice rumbled through her back, making her shiver with anticipation.

His hands slid all over her body, tickling her skin with his feather light passes. He pulled her arms up around his neck, sliding his hands down to cup her breasts over her towel. "Sensitive huh? Let's see how sensitive you really are." Her hands flew down to cover his, but he jerked them back up. "Don't move." Her pulse fluttered at his stern tone. Groaning, she shifted in his lap as his fingers ghosted over the very tips, his breath hot against her neck. "That's right, make some noise for me." Slipping the towel down, he rolled her nipples lightly between his fingers, pinching them randomly, drawing gasps from her body. She felt that hot ball growing and contracting in her stomach. He let out a low whistle, saying, "Yep, sensitive." His low, gravely voice was doing things to her body that she hadn't thought possible.

Soon, small mewls were falling from her lips in a constant stream of pleasure. His hands smoothed down her sides, pushing the towel away, making her stomach jump under his surprisingly gentle touch. "You want more?" he whispered, his voice deep and wickedly teasing as he brushed against her lower body. She arched up against him, desperate for a small touch, anything to relieve the pressure. "Nope, you're sore, better not." Her eyes flew open, whipping around to meet his. "So you do want more?" he asked, his lips against her ear. She nodded eagerly, pressing back into him. His fingers slowly trailed down her body resting on her waist for a moment, before reaching her clit. He simply pressed his thumb into the throbbing bud, setting off fireworks in her body. While she thrashed in his arms, he whispered in her ears, "You're mine now."

When she could speak again, she turned and said, "You're mine now too." Though she couldn't see it, he smiled.


End file.
